Family Prayers
by samuraistar
Summary: One-shot, shortly after the first movie.  Gru learns that the family that prays together stays together.


Greetings, Despicable crowd! This is samuraistar, come to join the Despicable awesomeness! I might do a chapter story someday, but right now I'm working on a Meet the Robinsons story, so I hope you'll enjoy this little morsel of sweetness!

* * *

><p><em>"Ain't nothin' like family."<em>–Tyler Perry, from just about every single Madea play ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Family Prayers<strong>

**Summary****:**Gru learns that the family that prays together stays together.

Gru stood up and stretched his back with a groan as the last minion skittered off to bed with his good night kiss.

"Why did I make them so small?" he grumbled as he walked to his room. There was confetti strewn on the hallway floor from the girls' recital-turned-disco party. He smiled to himself. Before the minions butted in, the girls were actually giving a lovely performance, especially Margo. She'd obviously been in that class long enough to learn how to dance on her toes. Edith and Agnes showed promising potential as well, but Margo was a wonderful dancer for her age!

_'My little princess,'_he thought fondly as he leaned against the closed door. He looked at his bed and sighed. Thinking about his girls made him think about something else. For the first time in maybe forty years, he knelt by his bedside. He shifted on his knees and glanced up.

"Uh," he cleared his throat awkwardly, "Hello, there! This is Gru. I know you're probably surprised to be hearing from me after…a lifetime. I never felt the need to ask you for anything before…but the truth is that…I need your help more than anything else." He clasped his hands together, bowed his head, and closed his eyes.

"Please help me, Lord," he said humbly, "Help me to be the father my girls deserve to have. Help me to be patient, supportive, everything they need. I don't want…(sigh) I don't want to let them down. These girls are the best things that have ever happened to me. I want to be the best thing that's ever happened to them, too. Please help me raise them into good women who will be loved long after I am gone. I have failed so often before as a villain, Lord. I don't want to fail as a father." He swallowed and rubbed an eye before continuing.

"Anyway," he said more calmly, "Please bless the girls. Bless Margo, Edith, and Agnes. Help them to always be the precious kittens they are."

"And bless us that we'll have a good night's sleep in our new home," said Margo's voice, "and please watch over Grandma that she'll live a long time so we can be with her a lot."

Gru glanced to his left in surprise to find Margo kneeling next to him, also in prayer with her eyes closed! Edith and Agnes were on his right in the same position!

"And please bless Dr. Nefario that no one will steal his hearing aid while he's sleeping, or put arsenic on his dentures," added Edith.

"And please bless all the minions to sleep well, too," said Agnes on his far right, "Bless, Jerry, Stuart, Tim, Mark, Phil, Dave, Bob, Kevin, Carl, John, Billy, Larry, and all the other minions whose names I can't remember but I still love them."

"And most of all," said Margo, "Please watch over our dad." Gru looked at each girl as she spoke.

"Please bless him that he'll be safe," said Edith, "and that no one will attack him in his sleep." Gru looked nervous at that one.

"And bless him that he'll always be happy, even if he never gets to pet a unicorn," said Agnes.

"And please help him not to worry about being a good dad," said Margo, "Help him to see…that we think he's the best dad in the whole world…" She glanced up at Gru. "…and that we love him." Gru shared a smile with all three of his girls before closing his eyes again.

"And while we are at it," he said lovingly, "please help my girls to see that they are the most wonderful daughters ever…and that their father loves them with all his heart. Amen."

"Amen," the girls chorused. From that night on, the Gru family always had prayers together before going to bed.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Review<strong>**:**  
>This is nothing special, just a short fluff piece I thought I'd share! It's partly inspired by the episode of Boy Meets World where Corey and Topanga pray for each other together; it was very sweet! I miss that show!<p>

I'm pretty sure I kept everybody IC, and I'M SO FREAKIN' EXCITED ABOUT THE SEQUEL! I have pins and needles that I'm sitting on! Comments, please!


End file.
